Smiles
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Centered around Haru, Kyoko, and Hana three years after the Shimon War. A brief glimpse into their lives since the disappearance of the Vongola Decimo's Family. R


**Smiles**

* * *

**Title:** Smiles

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Centered around Haru, Kyoko, and Hana and takes place three years after the Shimon War. A brief glimpse of how they have grown and the lives they lead.

**Pairings:** TsunaxKyoko if you squint, but mainly centered around the girls

* * *

High school was an experience Haru would have preferred to avoid. Between her school work, part-time job, and club activities she rarely found time to herself; and was lucky to clock seven hours of sleep a day. So if she had to choose which activity to drop, it would definitely be school. Not that she didn't enjoy school, she did; but the inevitable drama that surrounded her little group of friends was often a bit more of a headache than it was worth. She, Kyoko, and Hana were the idols of Namimori High School and as such the constant hounding and love letters were an aspect of everyday life. Kyoko took it all in stride and Hana just looked down her nose at everyone except for her two friends. Haru pretended to be too ditzy to care and gained a reputation as a notorious airhead throughout Namimori.

She just wanted it to end. And when the three of them sat down to cake that Saturday she intended to tell them just that. The three of them always met up in their favorite coffee shop to discuss their problems every Saturday. It was a soothing ritual as they were too busy the rest of the week to get any alone time together.

Currently Hana was expressing her intense displeasure over the upcoming election for student body president with her usual demonic aura and well placed comments. She was fed up with being elected purely for her reputation as a calm, cool, and collected beauty.

"I have a brain you know?" Hana had always ranked number one since she first set foot through the door when they were freshmen. Fuming now, she settled into silence as Kyoko began her tirade, which wasn't really a tirade since Kyoko was Kyoko.

_She_ was worried about a little boy she met in the orphanage who was getting into more trouble than usual.

"He reminds me of Onii-chan when we were little, I think he may get into some real trouble one day!"

The boy's name was Ichiro and he was the self-proclaimed king of Namimori's Children Center. "Protector of the Peace" was his nickname, which he gave himself, and he continually sought fights against the older kids. Kyoko nibbled her bottom lip in a familiar gesture of concern, which sent waves of nostalgia through Haru's body. How often had she seen that expression while the boys were still around?

Abruptly ending her train of thought, Haru focused back on her friends who were patiently awaiting her barrage of complaints. They were staring at her with matching looks of mild confusion since she usually couldn't wait to start listing off all her problems. She in turn stared back and studied their features, comparing them to how they looked three years ago.

Kyoko's chestnut colored hair had grown long and now barely reached past her shoulders. She truly embodied the "idol" description. Her sweet disposition and sad puppy-dog eyes only compounded her princess image. Haru never begrudged her this not even when she realized how Tsuna felt about her.

Hana was a sophisticated beauty Her dark glossy hair was long and almost always tied back in a bun or elaborate ponytail, which seemed to suit her just fine. Where Kyoko was a princess Hana was a regal queen.

They were so very different from middle school and Haru couldn't help but feel she hadn't changed at all. This was, of course, not true from the perspective of the two ladies sitting across from her. To them she had the smallest waist and slimmest frame. She was also the shortest but by far lither as she was a long time member of the gymnastics club. Her chocolate colored locks were short and parted to the side in an A-line cut. Though not a majestic beauty like Hana or a lovely fairy tale creature like Kyoko, she was a radiant flower whose intensity rivaled the sun itself.

And right now, their beloved flower appeared wilted. Hana exchanged a curious glance with Kyoko, the two silently communicating with one another. Haru was lost in another time and place unaware of her surroundings. As such she didn't notice Hana's approach until it was too late.

"Boo…" she whispered directly into Haru's ear prompting the unsuspecting girl to shriek and leap from her seat. Gasping for breath she sent a furious glare toward her laughing friends. Laugh at her expense will they?. Pouting she raised her hands to her hips and attempted to look intimidating.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, how dare you sneak up on Haru like that!" she huffed.

Giggling Kyoko replied, "Gomensai Haru, but you looked like you needed some cheering up!" Sobering she added, "Has something happened? You're never this quiet."

Hana made a noise of agreement and motioned for Haru to speak. Suddenly Haru felt nervous and a little defeated. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out if anything was wrong or at least worse than usual. Thinking back to her earlier contemplation of bygone times, she realized what was wrong.

"Haru…just wants them to come home."

A long pause of heavy silence followed her statement. Haru wished she could take back what she said. The last thing that she needed to do was open _that _old wound, especially around Kyoko whose loss was more profound than hers. Kami she was an idiot, but there was nothing to be done; the words had already left her mouth. Glancing up from the floor she noted Kyoko's crestfallen expression and Hana's blank one. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Haru! _She berated herself while reaching for them in an attempt to apologize.

Kyoko waved her off before looking up with a smile on her face and glistening eyes.

"Mm, I miss them too." The utterly forlorn tone her voice carried had tears welling up in Haru's eyes. They gazed at one another with matching looks deep understanding. The sound of china shattering shocked to two out of their daze and they glanced at Hana, whose expression of bitter rage sent chills down their respective spines. Her eyes fell apologetically on the ruined coffee cup before hardening once again. Pulling out her wallet she threw some bills on the table. Grabbing her bag she departed with a stiff farewell. Kyoko and Haru looked after her figure filled with regret.

It was an old argument between them. Over the years Hana had become resentful towards Tsuna and his Guardians for leaving. Seeing how broken up Kyoko was over it and Haru's red and puffy eyes, sent her over the edge. She couldn't forgive them for causing her friends so much pain. Two years ago they got into a heated argument after Hana snapped at Haru for continuing to pine after "a worthless nobody like Tsuna." It escalated and the three weren't on speaking terms for weeks. Just thinking about that lonely time made Haru grimace in mutually agreed that talking about the boys would only cause them more anguish, so the topic was banned. There were occasional slip ups but the three of them had not uttered the names of the Vongola Decimo's family for two years.

Sighing, Haru returned to her seat and regarded Kyoko who looked torn. After all Kyoko had known Hana since she was little and hated seeing her upset but at he same time reluctant to leave Haru when she was so clearly upset as well. Making the decision for her Haru spoke, "it's alright Kyoko-chan…go after her, Haru has to go to work soon anyway." Kyoko looked grateful and a bit remorseful; she started to gather her things. Glancing back over her shoulder as she was about to exit she said,

"You know…I think they would want us to keep smiling. Tsuna was always so happy whenever I smiled, so I just imagine that if I keep smiling maybe wherever he is, he will be happy too."

With her usual kind smile, Kyoko departed the coffee shop. Haru smiled too, but hers was not a happy one. She wanted to believe that Kyoko was right...that her smiles could somehow reach Tsuna and make him happy. She knew her own smiles couldn't reach him, but if Kyoko's could that was all that mattered.

Three years ago Tsuna and his friends went to war against the Shimon Family. Haru, Kyoko, and Hana hadn't learned of this fact until the Decimo was long gone. The outcome of the war was undecided and Tsuna vanished, then one by one his Guardians scattered to all corners of the globe to train. Before her departure, Bianchi informed them that that the Guardians would return soon and they had nothing to worry about. But "soon" meant indefinite, and there was a possibility that they would never see their nakama again.

Hana in all her worldliness had understood this right away, but Kyoko and Haru hadn't. All those months they spent in blind ignorance of the severity of the situation almost made her chuckle. How naïve she had been! Now she had adopted the rather grim outlook of "hope for the best but expect the worst" as far as the Vongolas were concerned.

Following Kyoko's lead Haru gathered her school books and slung her bag over her shoulder before departing. Allowing her feet to guide her along the familiar path the Kawahira Realtor shop, Haru tilted her head up to the sky. The sun warmed her face and a cool breeze ruffled her hair. Large cumulus clouds were gathering and even from a distance she could see flimsy cloud-stuff falling to earth signaling the approach of rain. The sky, sun, clouds, storm, rain, and lightning all gathered together at once. Oh Kami-sama she missed them. Tears trickled down her face as she unabashedly clasped her hands together in a prayer like manner. She wasn't praying rather she was wishing, wishing with all her heart for their return. It was selfish yes, but Haru felt she deserved to be selfish every once in awhile.

Opening her eyes and letting her hands fall to her sides, she sniffled loudly and tried to make herself look presentable before continuing on her way. Several minutes later she reached the shop. Calling out to her boss, Obaa-chan, Haru gazed at the encroaching gale one last time before smiling. This smile was a true Haru smile. Bright, cheerful, and worth a thousand watts; it transformed her entire demeanor. She had the strangest feeling... a little voice deep inside her heart was telling her that they were on their way back to her. Delusional or not Haru couldn't help but feel happy, no happier than she had been in three years. Placing a hand over her heart to try and calm herself she whispered something inaudible. Then, crying out excitedly to her employer, she rushed inside the store.

Had she stayed outside a moment longer she would have seen what appeared to be a streak of orange flame jetting across the sky.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'll be posting this inside my YamaHaru drabble as well since I think I might write a sequel.**

**Lots o Love to all my readers 3**


End file.
